


drink me in

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: drink me in, swallow me down, eat me up and come inside.





	drink me in

Teeth pierced his skin, and Jaehyun’s mind blanked.

 

Searing white filled his vision, accompanied by the molten rush of his blood through his veins, spilling from the punctures in his neck and into Johnny’s awaiting mouth.

 

Jaehyun writhed in Johnny’s lap, cock hard in his sweats and already leaking. Every audible gulp of Johnny swallowing him down pushed him closer to the edge. Johnny had one hand on Jaehyun’s ass, groping and squeezing the firm flesh through his clothing, while the other one held Jaehyun’s head in place. Fingers pressing gentle but firm into his jaw, keeping it tilted upward as to not obstruct Johnny while he drank. All Jaehyun could do was smooth his hands along Johnny’s bare shoulders, sliding down to feel the subtle shift of muscle beneath his skin.

 

It was over much too soon, as Jaehyun always felt, with Johnny pulling back and swiping his tongue over the wounds until his saliva sealed them up. Jaehyun whined softly between harsh pants, his vision swimmingly pleasantly from a combination of minor blood loss, arousal, and the toxins that entered his body through venom that coated Johnny’s fangs. His jaw was released and Jaehyun slowly tilted his head down, his neck stiff. Opening his heavy eyelids, Jaehyun was greeted with the familiar sight of Johnny’s concerned expression and Jaehyun just gave him a lazy smile in return.

 

Johnny was a neat eater but there were still a few smudges of crimson on the corners of his mouth, the inner rims of his lips stained with the colour as well. His eyes were melted pools of dark amber, so much emotion reflected in them that it made Jaehyun’s heart squeeze.

 

“M’alright, promise.” He mumbled, reaching up to clumsily card his fingers through Johnny’s tousled hair. “You did good, like you always do.”

 

Johnny ducked his head shyly and Jaehyun longed to have known Johnny at a time that he was capable of blushing. He didn’t dwell on the thought, reminding his boyfriend that he was _still_ very hard by rocking his hips down, coaxing twin groans from the both of them.

 

Broad hands swept down his bare sides, circling his waist and bracing him while Johnny rolled them over. The sheets were cool against his back but not colder than the press of Johnny’s chest against his. It would take a while for the fresh blood circulated through Johnny’s body and warmed him up, but in the meantime it felt nice against Jaehyun’s heated skin.

 

His sweatpants were being tugged off, dropping onto the floor where his shirt had been discarded onto earlier and leaving him completely bare under Johnny’s appreciative gaze. Johnny’s own pants followed next and Jaehyun braced himself for the weight of his lovers body back on top of his, but was met instead with hands pushing apart his legs and pressing them up and against his chest. Johnny held the backs of both his knees, his free hand wandering down to tease the edge of the black silicone plug keeping him stretched and ready. Jaehyun’s back arched off the bed when it was slowly pulled out of him, his hole clenching around nothing and begging to be filled back up. The plug was placed on the nightstand, still a bit shiny with the generous amount of lube he prepared himself with well before they had gotten started.

 

His legs were pushed back further and Johnny leaned down, puffing out a breath of air he didn’t need against Jaehyun’s pucker. Warmed from Jaehyun’s own body, Johnny’s tongue prodded at his entrance and Jaehyun keened softly. He reached up and gripped at the top of the pillow his head was resting on, not able to do much but squirm and moan while Johnny’s lips and tongue worked his already loose and dripping opening.

 

Unlike when he fed from Jaehyun, Johnny couldn’t control himself when it came to eating Jaehyun out. He had to call out to Johnny several times, voice getting more and more desperate the closer Johnny’s tongue fucking in and out of him sent him to orgasm.

 

“J-Johnny! Johnny, _please_! Need you.” He pleaded, whimpering when Johnny finally pulled back. His mouth was slick with lube and saliva, tinted slightly red and smeared along his cheeks. Johnny hastily wiped most of it away with the back of his hand, lowering Jaehyun’s legs back to the mattress. Jaehyun’s cock was flushed and leaking against his stomach, a pearly pool of precome collecting in the valleys between his abs.

 

Two strong thighs came to straddle one of his own, pinning it down while the other one was pressed against Johnny’s chest, his knee hooked over Johnny’s shoulder. The tip of Johnny’s thick cock pressed against his opening and Jaehyun shot a hand out searchingly for Johnny’s. It was caught up and squeezed tightly, cold fingers weaving between his and gripping them tight. They shared a small smile, and it was all the signal they needed for Johnny to start.

 

“Oh _fuck_.” Jaehyun whimpered as the tip of Johnny’s cock pushed into him, the initial stretch burning like it always did with someone of Johnny’s size. On the days where they could laze about and spend an hour on opening him up, there was nothing but a pleasant tingle when Johnny entered him, but today wasn’t one of those days.

 

Johnny didn’t stop until his pelvis was flush with Jaehyun’s ass, his cock entirely encased by Jaehyun’s warmth. He started rocking his hips, grinding his cock deep inside of Jaehyun and relishing in the choked off cries it drew from Jaehyun’s lips. Eventually he started pulling back, sliding back in with short, sharp snaps of his hips. A hand on Jaehyun’s waist kept him in place where the force of Johnny’s thrusts would have sent him up the bed. He buried himself to the hilt with each one, Jaehyun letting out an endless stream of punched out moans. Neither of them were going to last long, they never did when Johnny fed.

 

Craning his neck down, Johnny placed his lips against the side of Jaehyun’s kneecap, brushing his lip up and along the milky expanse of his thigh. His tongue flicked out to tease a patch of his skin before his mouth latched onto the spot. Johnny sucked hard, creating a seal of his lips around the area, and then he sunk his teeth in.

 

Jaehyun _screamed_ , back bowing off the bed and his untouched cock twitching furiously as come spilled out of him in thick ropes that streaked across this abdomen. He clenched hard around Johnny the same time Jaehyun’s blood began filling his mouth, Johnny gulping it down with a garbled whimper while his hips stuttered with his orgasm. They didn’t stop though, fucking Jaehyun through both of their climaxes, Johnny drinking his fill from Jaehyun’s thigh. The sounds coming from Johnny fucking his come out of Jaehyun were filthy, mixing with Jaehyun’s whiny whimpers of over sensitivity and the click of Johnny’s throat when he swallowed.

 

Finally slowing to a stop, Johnny retracted his fangs and licked at the incisions until they stopped bleeding. Jaehyun was putty in his hands, eyes closed in bliss and limbs pliant while Johnny rearranged him to lay down properly. A soft hiss was sucked in through his teeth when Johnny pulled out and Johnny dipped down to capture his lips in a loving kiss. They were soft and warm, Jaehyun blood breathing artificial life into Johnny for a short while.

 

“Thank you.” Johnny whispered and laid himself out beside Jaehyun, gathering him into his arms until Jaehyun was tucked against his chest. Jaehyun hummed in response, sighing happily when their thick duvet was pulled up to blanket them in comfort, though was mostly for Jaehyun when Johnny’s temperature would inevitably drop back down.

 

“Thank _you_.” Jaehyun mumbled, jaw cracking with a yawn and Johnny chuckled, nosing at the hair on the back of Jaehyun’s neck. “You always make it so good.”

 

“You let me take from you so that I can live, fucking you until you can’t think properly is the least I can do.”

 

Jaehyun huffed out a laugh and Johnny’s lips split into a wry grin. It was quiet for a few moments before Jaehyun spoke again.

 

“I would give you anything, even if I got nothing in return.”

 

Johnny pressed a small kiss to underside of Jaehyun’s jaw, right below his pulse.

 

“You already give me everything, I couldn’t ask for more.”

 

A hand closed over Johnny’s resting on Jaehyun’s abdomen, words whispered slow and sincere, on the edge of sleep. “I love you.”

 

Johnny tightened his arms around the body beginning to slacken in his hold, the steady thump of Jaehyun’s heartbeat resonating in both of their chests.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> not a clue where this came from, please excuse any mistakes as it is 7:22am and this is not beta'd. come say hi on twitter @neocleontech <3


End file.
